


Can You Hear Me Now?

by Rina9294



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Just what is Danny's ring-tone for Steve?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the Television Without Pity Hawaii Five-0 forum suggested this ring tone, and it made me chuckle.  
> Originally posted October 2010.

Mischievous delight dancing in her dark eyes, Kono walked over to her cousin’s desk and leaned a hip on the corner. Chin had been watching her approach, and he grinned at her expression. "You got it?"

"I got it," she nodded. "Steve’s on the landline with the Coast Guard about those stolen yachts; he didn’t even notice me."

"So, you ready?"

"Oh yeah." Kono flicked through the contact list and picked one, the pair of them waiting expectantly while trying not to look over at Danny, who was busy reviewing the report on their last case.

Suddenly the Village People’s ‘In the Navy’ blared from the phone on Danny’s desk, and he looked at it curiously before picking it up. "Just why are you calling me when you’re in the other room?" he asked, making a face when the call disconnected.

"Butt-dialing," he muttered, setting his phone down again and going back to work while Chin and Kono fought to keep from dissolving into laughter.

~*~*~ 

"So, they try it?"

"Yeah, I think your phone’s safe now." Danny laughed.　 "I can change it back to the normal one."

"Do it later; I’ve got something else on my mind right now."


End file.
